RPlog:Fleming Tortures Kyokusha
With clipped boot steps comes Agent Korynn Fleming, his ungloved hands clasped behind his back. The ship seems to be in action, with crew running to and fro along the corridor, seen outside the medical wing that Korynn enters. He stops at the doorway, his iced gaze looking about ever so slowly. Kyo had been sleeping during most of her stay on the Imperial ship. Very few people come to visit her and those that do are only idly looking at her vitals. Not much talking passes. Perhaps she made a mistake talking politics with that one fellow. Oh, well. It helped her assure herself that she didn't lose her memory from this crash as she had the first time she violently found the ground on Tatooine. Currently, the woman is awake and against watching people walk back and forth forced to ponder her own fate. ---- Kyokusha Your eyes fall upon a female though whether she's truly human or near human remains to be seen. From a first look, she seems capable to stick out like black against white or blend into to almost invisible in a crowd. Her sunlight blonde hair is kept flowing loosely about her head and back, curling in strands around her fair skin though a hint of tan shows. If one studies her hair past a glance, they may notice how it seems softer and sleeker than the average consistency of hair. The touch of it was more like satin and it flows easily in the breeze. Her features curve softly into each other as if a statue made of marble and burnishing done by a brilliant sculptor. The woman's skin was softer than most and but nature alone, her skin has and absolutely no hair. However, skin that was once perfect has been marked from her many encounters. A faint scar can be seen down the left side of her face. Beyond her face, one would notice the blonde, bushy tail of the woman with the same tones and texture of her hair. It sways to and fro casually and calmly. Her height reaches near 5' 9" to the sky, giving her legs length to them along to match the entirety of her frame, creating a harmonious balance of characteristics. Once upon a time, Kyo weighed "less than a graham cracker," but after giving birth to her twins, things have changed. Kyo's body mass reaches 135 pounds, give or take a few pounds. The woman is believed to be around the age of twenty-seven though her lack of memory also makes this estimate unstable. Aside from her hair and skin, what really makes Kyo seem only near human is her eyes. When they shift to you, they seem almost alive as if breathing and churning on their own underneath thick, curling lashes. The pupils adjust quicker than normal and are also able to grow larger than an average human's, capable to see better in the dark. The iris surrounding both eyes are an impossible violet color that seems to slowly rotate around the deep black pools, causing a shifting downward spiral into her eyes. Colorful specks dance inside them, sparking colors depending on the woman's emotions and literally dull when she's tired or hurt, as if the life in the eyes were being starved. ---- Fleming's eyes lock upon a bed that contains Kyokusha. He slowly looks toward a pair of Stormtroopers that guard the entrance of the medical facility, then back to the woman, retrieving a slim datapad from his belt and punching up something on the screen. He looks from the datapad to Kyokusha, then lowers the datapad and presses a hand to his ear, muttering a few words into the small lavaliere-style headset comlink he wears. He then begins a slow, calculated movement toward the bed, eyeing Kyokusha as he approaches. Kyo doesn't really seem to notice anyone in particular approaching her. They all look the same, anyways. Idly, her hands rest on her stomach with a slight frown of concern. It's not until she can hear the boot steps approaching that the woman lifts a hand and sees the man's approach. Ah. Is this it, then? Korynn slowly replaces the datapad in the belt pouch from whence it came. "Your name is Kyokusha, that's correct?" he inquires, remaining a little over a meter from the woman's bedside. "Not... exactly human..." His calculating words carry with them a threatening undertone. "Fair skin... scarred..." His piercing eyes go over the woman's visible features, and he lifts an eyebrow curiously. "No visible hair on the face. Interesting." Kyo raises a brow to the man's seemingly outer monologue. "Riiight... yes. You want to dissect me now and see what makes me tick?" Crossing her arms over her chest, Kyo tilts her head slightly as if already aggravated at the man's evaluation. "Or does it shock you that I know Basic, too?" Fleming's lip curls at one end. After a momentary stare, he turns aside, hands folding behind his back once more, and begins a slow and methodical pacing around the foot of the bed. "Fifty thousand," he declares, raising his voice just slightly, and coming to a halt at the corner of the bed opposite where he'd begin, turning to look back at Kyokusha. "Fifty thousand..." he repeats, his voice quieter and filled with darkness. "What? Am I supposed to have flashcards? Do you have some sort of mid-term coming up and you're trying to study?" The man's tactics are lost on her, though she is not so dense not to recognize the number. It's the price she had demanded for Danik's safe return. Korynn Fleming does not seem amused. It's a few quiet seconds that he stares at this woman, before a group of four CompForce troopers enter the facility. These were the men he'd summoned via his comlink. The front two wield a pair of heavy-duty rifles, the next ones are carrying with them a large, reinforced case, and behind them floats a small surveillance droid. He snaps his head toward the troopers and barks out a set of orders. "Detain it. Strap it to the cot and prepare for procedure twenty-three delta." He turns toward one of the medical assistants in the room, snapping his fingers loudly. "Clear surgical room seven immediately." There is a nearly unbridled rage in his orders, which is swallowed down the moment the CompForce troopers and the medical assistant jump into motion. As the troopers move to surround Kyokusha's bed, he turns his dark eyes upon her, scowling. Okay. Fun's over. Suddenly, Kyo's expression is less amused and more focused. "You're making a mistake," she tells him flatly. No sense in trying to tell the elder Imperial that she is not an "it." That part is far from her lengths, but there is something she can do. "I know Imperials have a habit of judging with their eyes first and their brains if they feel like it, but I'm telling you that I am not the bad guy here. If it weren't for me, Danik would be dead." This does not stop the CompForce troopers from moving in, grasping for the prisoner's arms so that they can secure her to the cot. "Surgical Room seven is ready, Sir," calls the medical assistant. "Oh?" asks Korynn, taking a single step forward. "Perhaps you can enlighten me, then, as to why you claim to be a 'good guy' when you tried to purchase this title on fifty-thousand credits." He looks to the CompForce troopers, and nods his head toward the hallway that leads to the surgical room. Presuming that Kyokusha didn't resist their movements to secure her, they would begin pushing the bed on its repulsorfield toward the hallway and Surgical Room Seven. The isn't much in the ways of resistance that Kyo could do. Even if she could break from their grasp, they'd just hit her with the rifles. Besides, her strength hasn't fully returned. "I'll tell you why if you'd just give me room to breathe." Not like that is going to happen, so she continues. "I went to Tatooine looking for him. Seems I recognized the Adobe houses before you guys did, but I guess you needed time to rally your fleet. Anyways, I found him left for dead in a warehouse and trust me, I had every reason to kill him. That guy has cost me some serious grief, but I didn't. I brought him back to my ship and cleaned him up. You think Johanna wrapped his broken back up and cleaned his face?" She pauses for a moment to lift her head; looking for the man surely following the rolling bed. "But your fearless leader couldn't stand the thought of being helped by the likes of me. Said it degraded him when he had already lost everything else to Johanna's prodding. So I thought I would try to save some of his lost respect in the Empire and act like the scumbag you expected me to be." You paged Lynae with 'Can you page me any test results that were done on Kyokusha?' From afar, Lynae summarizes. "lacerations, contusions, bruises - LOTS of bruises - borderline concussion. Needs a good 4-day pass to a resort world. Oh, and she's pregnant." Korynn follows along at the side of Kyokusha's bed so that, should she crane her neck, she can look up at the ISB agent's menacing scowl. The entourage enters the surgical room, where the medical assistant has cleared out the traditional bed in favor of this situation. The other troopers carry in the large crate, set it down, and open it up, after which they move out of the room. "Why did you go to Tatooine looking for Admiral Kreldin?" inquires Korynn. "And why did you have every reason to kill him, what grief has he caused you?" He turns to the remaining two CompForce troopers, and motions with a sharp movement of his arm toward the prisoner's legs, a simple indication that they are to be secured as well. The troopers do as they’re told, while Korynn's brooding eyes go back to Kyokusha, locked on her face. Lynae has arrived. Curling her fingers into her palms, Kyo's eyes look up to the bright lights above her. Anything is better than watching them prep her for the typical Imperial sit-down. "Helps if you ask one question at time." Pausing a moment while her feet are restrained as her hands, Kyo looks to the man. "I went to look for him because no matter our rivalry, I have a certain respect for the guy, okay? And having him die at the hands of a Dark Jedi isn't exactly what I would consider fair." Korynn takes a step further down the bed so that Kyokusha can view him more clearly. The malice in his eyes seems... stayed for a moment. "A certain respect?" he inquires, squinting his eyes. "Do entertain me, prisoner, for I would like to know what this certain respect is. Your previous dialogue leaves me unconvinced." He then removes the gloves from his belt, pulling them over his hands and up to his forearms with slow, calculated movements. Her eyes squint in response. "Respect. Perhaps something you don't understand. It's when you have a conscious; that little voice in your head that tells you that for all your differences, letting someone die like that isn't right. Some of us can separate ourselves from our hatred from time to time and actually do some good. Danik himself has broken promises and tossed me to... you people. He and I are enemies to a degree that our organizations clash, but I'm sorry if I'm not quite the alien piece of fodder you thought I was." Korynn lets out a quiet sigh from his lips. It's such a shame, really, that such crossbred scum would make such a rash generalization. You see, Fleming does have a conscious... it's name is the Emperor. Anything that goes against it is evil, and right now, this near human has gone beyond that line. He shakes his head a few times from side to side, then turns away from Kyokusha's bed and goes to the open case on the floor and retrieves a syringe. It's already prepared for him, and he raises it to inspect the dosage by ceiling light. Keying in her clearance code for access to the Surgical Room, Dr. Caiton quietly steps into the room. Surveying the occupant and the current procedure in process, she remains in the background, staying well out of the field of vision of the alien female speaking at the moment. Leaning against the far wall, Dr. Caiton tucks her hands into her pockets and observes Fleming as he works, silently filing away mental notes for later use in similar situations. Biting onto her lip to the man's silence, Kyo fidgets and strains against her restraints; her tail flicking back and forth in a haphazard rhythm. "Something tells me Danik hasn't woken up yet, or he'd set you straight," she replies harshly. "I went against all my better judgment to help the guy and went out of my way to try to regain the respect Johanna took from him and this is how I'm treated. Tell me why." "When Admiral Kreldin awakens, he's more than welcome to set me straight," replies Korynn. After squirting out a small bit of the juice inside the syringe, he calmly approaches the bedside where Kyokusha is strapped down, places his hand onto her shoulder, and presses down with a good bit of force to keep her still. "Do not struggle," he instructs, and moves to gently insert the syringe into the soft place between her shoulder blades. The pale medicine is slowly inserted into her flesh, tingling as it goes in. Thus it is that treatment twenty-three delta begins. Leaning back against the far wall near the door, Lynae crosses one ankle over the other, pressing her shoulders back into the solid coolness of the wall itself. Drawing back into the shadows so as to not interfere, she keeps her every noise - breath - as silent as possible. Only the look in her eyes betrays the languid posture, the look being highly intrigued, keenly alert. Cringing slightly, Kyo looks away from the needle and takes in a deep breath. She sort of follows his instructions. Her body begins to shift again; testing the strength of the restraints. "You're making a mistake..." she repeats through a clenched jaw. Then again, she's probably the one that made the mistake helping Danik in the first place. "I'm sure." The drug that courses into the prisoner's body instantly soaks into her veins, and begins to run its course throughout her nervous system. It embeds itself into every nerve fiber, where it waits to be properly stimulated. When the compound reaches her ears, her nostrils, her tongue, it begins to heighten those senses. Hearing becomes enhanced, the scent of smell becomes thoroughly enticed, and the taste in her mouth triples. It may seem at first like a good thing, a positive turn of events. But then, every small movement of air across the woman's skin would instantly be felt, where it normally wouldn't. The sound of Korynn's breathing is more defined, and the pumping of the heart becomes more prominent. Korynn moves to deposit the syringe back where it belongs, moving slowly and carefully. "When the procedure begins," he says to Doctor Caiton, "I will want you to monitor her vitals." His words are quiet, almost caring, so as not to disturb the patient's enhanced sense of hearing. He then reaches into the case at his feet and retrieves what appears to be a metal halo of sorts, with two nodes at near opposite ends, and a cord that runs out to a small box with a dial. He lifts it again, making sure that it's in Kyokusha's field of vision, and inspects the nodes first. "Mmm hmm..." he murmurs in approval. Taking the biomedical scanner from her pocket, the one that she carries as part of her everyday equipment, Lynae switches the handheld unit into active scanning mode and begins to tune it to the exact parameters for the task at hand. "Would you like a report submitted at the end of the procedure?" she asks quietly. "I can offer both a summary report and a per minute read out." She is trying to keep calm. Trying not to let this "procedure" get to her, but little by little her body begins to tense. Watching the man, her violet eyes widen. What in the great Maker's name is he going to do to her? For saving Danik!? She pulls against her restraints now with more effort than before. This is crazy. It can't be happening. She didn't receive this sort of attention even when she was working for the NRI. 'Danik,' she thinks as her heart rate picks up, 'wake up...' "Yes, Doctor, that would be wonderful," replies Fleming. He then turns to his patient, a methodical look on his face. "Right now, your sense of hearing is growing more acute, as are the other senses. Scent... taste... touch. This is procedure twenty-three delta. You are fortunate, for your help in saving Admiral Kreldin has encouraged me to refrain from more damaging, dangerous procedures. You will find this to be a pleasing experience for the most part." He leans down and begins to fix the halo over the woman's head, so that the two nodes are pressed against each of her temples. "Though it would serve you well to not struggle, or else you will be punished for not obeying me." He twists a small dial on the halo, causing the nodes to press ever so slightly into the woman's over-sensitive skin, to ensure a firm connection. "Most subjects find themselves unable to resist struggling, no matter what method of bindings are currently fastened to them. There's something in the nature of the independent being that inspires struggle, the futile hope - dare we call it a wish? - that whispers the hope that by struggling, they might win themselves free." Lynae shakes her head before making a small adjustment to the scanning field. For whatever psychological reason, Kyo's body doesn't let her stop trying. Her brain is fully aware that what is to come is inevitable, but her spirit doesn't cave as easily. Her smart mouth has stopped now and is replaced with increasing fear. She even tries to turn away as the man places the halo of doom around her head. "Why are you doing this," she bites out. "I found him with every intention on getting him back to you. The money demands was a front to make it look like his life wasn't saved by someone you consider lower than a bantha." Then again, getting the money would've been awesome. "What did I do to deserve this?" "Subjects can also be trained to obey with pain therapy," says Korynn to Lynae. "It's quite amazing, really, when-" He suddenly grows quiet when Kyokusha cries out, and he turns his cold eyes to look down upon her as she speaks. When finished, he seems genuinely surprised. Even for a man of such coldness as himself, this wasn't expected. He turns and gazes upon Lynae, lifting his eyebrows. "Even the threat of pain can bring out the truth. Fascinating." He looks back down to Kyokusha, his lips curled in a minute smile. "Very good... thank you, Kyokusha. Now tell me, why the front? Why not..." He pauses, motioning through the air with a simplistic gesture, one hand holding the box with the dial. "Why not simply tell us you found him and wanted to get him to us safely?" Lynae shakes her head slightly. The idea that this Kyokusha only wanted to help the admiral save face is laughable. Incomprehensible. Such utter nonsense. She checks the feed from the biomedical scanner to ensure that the record being created is seamless, flawless. Perfect data recording and sampling. For the moment, Kyo's nerves are allowed to calm slightly but with the serum still coursing through her body everything is still heightened. Every little sound or touch has her cringing. She has finally got her life on the right path. She can't afford to lose it over helping an Imp. "It's hard to explain why I helped him," Kyo replies. "I can't even figure it out myself, but I did it. Danik and I have every reason to kill each other, but there is a certain unspoken respect. He had his chances in the past to kill me and he didn't. The same goes for me. Besides... it's wrong to let anyone die as he was going to. No matter how much they may deserve it." But the front....? "Still, Danik couldn't stomach anyone thinking that someone like me showed him compassion. Especially not the Empire. Most of you hate me because I have a tail." But the mouth doesn't help. "So, I tried to act like I was doing it all for myself instead of out of genuine concern for his life. Makes him look better that way.... and maybe my own friends won't turn on me for it if they thought I had done it for money." The very moment Kyokusha is done speaking, a look of pure malice shoots through Korynn's cold, dark eyes. He twists the dial on the box to the first of ten settings... the lowest one. Attached to a normal human being, all things balanced, there wouldn't even be but the slightest tingle of electricity that comes through the nodes. Nothing more than the lightest static shock. However, the compound injected into Kyokusha's body sits on every nerve ending, waiting for such a stimulus. It causes every nerve ending in her body to alight with fire, for the duration that the dial has been turned. "One thousand one..." Korynn counts. "One thousand two... One thousand three... one thousand four... one thousand five." He then switches off the dial, cutting the charge from the device and removing the pain from her body. "You should never question loyalty to the Empire. You should never play the liar only to save your pitiful friendships." His words are cold, but spoken softly... it will be loud enough for her. He can reserve loud noises for later. In an instant, Kyo's entire body tenses up and her violet eyes clench shut tightly. For the moment, she suppresses the anguish in her throat; making only short, subtle choking noises. What is only five seconds is an eternity for her and when the electricity releases, Kyo lets out a breath and looks up to the man. "Are you deaf?! It wasn't me who decided it! It was Danik who said he had lost all respect from the Empire!" Her own loud voice forces the woman's eardrums to ring and she cuts herself off. "You Imperials hear whatever you want..." she risks in a much softer voice. "I tell you the truth and you still wish to hear lies." This is not for telling me the truth!" Korynn lashes out, his voice hissing with anger. He bites it back, knowing that he needs to keep his loudest for the end, if it ever becomes necessary. Quieter he says, "This is for shaming the Empire with your lack of trust in its ways. For following a seditious, disgusting thought most likely planted by rebels. If you hadn't told the truth, the pain would be twice that it was, and it shall be, I swear to you, if you don't continue to answer my questions without adding your own pointless, babbling opinions!" His patience seems tested. "I want to know whom you work for," he demands, still speaking with malice tempered through quiet words. "Who is, as you say, at odds with the Empire." He raises his eyebrows, glaring at the prisoner threateningly. "Tell me, Kyokusha..." She cringes again to his tone again feeling her eardrums pounding. "You already know who I work for..." she bites. "Malign put out a bounty for all of our heads. Aegis Kappa." Violet orbs expose to him once again. "But I've already been arrested for that offense and have since moved on. I don't work for anyone now. The rivalry between me and the Empire has stemmed since the day you destroyed my planet and the day you killed Drax. No one implants ideas in my head. It is the actions of both organizations that make me despise both of you and this entire war." Without remorse, Fleming twists the dial to the second setting. This time the pain is twice as terrible, and he begins to count again, slowly, through five seconds of terror, a snarl on his face when he switches the device off. "Is this why you have every reason to kill Admiral Kreldin?" he asks. "Bounties? War? Drax?" His pacing and diction is clearly Coruscanti in nature, and the manner with which malice and calm mingle in his dialogue is most likely chilling. Kyo's body is completely out of her control when the electricity courses through her body. Tears well up into her eyes, her lungs won't even let her breath until the dial goes back down. This time, Kyo is left trembling with her eyes closed. What is he looking for her to say...? "I saved his life..." she repeats, noticeably more humble now. Korynn's demeanor suddenly shifts. This was good. This was what he wanted. A genuine smile appears on his face. It's guarded, but it's genuine, and he reaches over a hand to slowly place on her forehead. "Yes... yes you did." His voice has even changed. It's much calmer, more gentle, and even friendly. "And in that way... you served the Empire well, didn't you?" "Served...?" Opening her eyes again, it's clear she is already starting to lose herself, but something about serving the Empire would take far more to sink into her head. "No... I hate the Empire," she bites out. "I saved him because no one deserves to die like that." But she should've killed him. "No matter how much he deserves to die... no creature should go through that." Yeah... to hell with the Empire! "I do not serve the Empire." Slowly, Korynn removes his hand from the woman's forehead. He rises to his full stature, disdain slowly registering in his eyes. He twists the dial to the second setting again, and holds it for another five seconds. When finished, he speaks sternly once more. "Contrary to what you are now telling yourself, this is not the maximum setting. You also believe that you can't handle much more of this, but I ensure that you can. You may think you are close to death but you have much further to go before you get there." Her body fights against the restraints to no avail as the power surges once more. Kyo's brain goes into overdrive. What will she tell the others if she ever sees them again? She would have to lie to them. But could she lie to Darsk, too? Maybe it would be better if she never saw them again. With labored gasps of air, Kyo looks away from the man wordlessly. She didn't serve the Empire. She just saved a life. She's Independent. One life is the same as another.... yes... "You saved his life, but you hate the Empire," continues Korynn. "This is a contradiction. In truth, you saved Admiral Kreldin because you respect who he is, and therefore you respect the Empire. You've been lied to, Kyokusha. They have seeded you, led you to believe that the Empire is your enemy. But you wouldn't save your enemy. It is a contradiction." It takes Kyo a long time before she can respond. "No. I saved him because I am not a cold-blooded killer," she says tryingly. Now, her eyes stay away from the man trying hard not to move or make much noise. "I am not so blind and brainwashed. I have a free will and a mind of my own. No one tells me who to trust and who to destroy. Only their own actions dictate my own. Danik saved me before. I returned the favor." Korynn allows himself to have patience this time. It would seem as if they are making some progress, however, it becomes clearer by the moment that a real reconditioning process would take much more time and dedication. Something he may not be able to afford at this moment. "Danik saved your life before?" he inquires, curiously, leaving anything else to rest now. He looks toward Lynae, trusting her to inform him if there are any serious problems developing with the prisoner's heart rate. "In-Inadvertently," she answers. "Not like I just did for him, but there have been times he could've killed me and didn't. Perhaps he didn't think I was a threat at the time. I don't know... but I owed it to him not to let him die such a dishonorable death suffering humiliation." Slowly, she looks over to the man. "Of all concepts the Empire frown upon, certainly you are familiar with honor." "I am," replies Fleming, his eyes still cold and calculated. "I am also familiar with obedience. Your decision to hold Kreldin for ransom, that may be forgiven, if the Admiral agrees that it was in the Empire's best interests. It is your hatred of the Empire that disgusts me. That hatred has cost this galaxy millions of lives at the hands of the rebels." He breathes in a long, sharp breath. "Do you want the pain to stop, Kyokusha?" He raises the box in his hand indicatively. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" "Rebels and civilians lose, as well," she answers before nodding gently to his question. At the moment, she's not worried if there is going to be some sort of fine print to worry about. She just wanted to go home. "I do." "I am going to cut you a break." Fleming takes a step closer to the bed, eyes brooding as he looks down at the prisoner. "I am going to stop this procedure, and wait until I can speak with Admiral Kreldin about this personally. But not until I make one final point, because you, Kyokusha, are a slow learner." He steps back and engages the device to the first setting. The pain that courses through is familiar but not nearly as bad as it has been. He disengages the device after a second. "The Empire is not your enemy." He turns it back on, but this time, it's at the second setting, and he leaves it on for two seconds. "Hatred of the Empire is your enemy." He then turns the device back on, this time to level three. White-hot pinpricks of pain course through her body in waves, again for two seconds. "You will learn the true meaning of honor," he says during the break, raising his voice. Finally, he engages the device to setting level four. It's a paralyzing pain, one that's nearly unfathomable, as if fire were coursing through the veins and capillaries. This one he leaves on for the full five seconds, counting mercilessly until he turns it off. In the wake of this, he remains silent for a moment, knowing that the final bout of pain will leave her speechless for a short enough time for him to speak. "That was setting four. Out of ten. It would do you good to remember this experience, and pray your friend Danik will release you from having to return here." To the growing pain, Kyo's chokes of pain grow to full-on cries. Because of this, her eardrums rattle as if they are going to explode. By setting four, her eyes roll into the back of her head and mere seconds become lifetimes. And just like that, the inferno rushes from her body; letting go its grip on all her muscles and nerves. Her body falls back to the bed lifeless though her vitals still show a pulse. She says nothing to him. She can't. All Kyo can do now is stare up at the ceiling in a complete and paralyzing daze. "Setting four," Korynn repeats, his voice quieting into a whisper. "Setting four, Kyokusha." He is now whispering, his mouth aimed at her ears. He wants her to remember his voice, these words, even with her waking mind, and especially during her dreams. "Setting four." He lets the words linger in the air for a few moments, before looking toward Lynae, his face frowning. He then reaches over and gently begins to loosen the nodes, and removes the halo from the prisoner's head. The woman turns her eyes towards Korynn with furrowing brows. Setting four... of ten? For all her fight, the woman is distressed and tears form into her eyes again. "How long does this serum stuff last?" Halo in hand, Korynn moves back toward the case, where he takes his time to replace it. "Oh, it will wear off about two minutes after I administer the reversal agent." He rises, after a few clicking and movement sounds, holding a syringe in hand. "This is the reversal agent." A soupy red liquid is inside. "Shall I?" he inquires, lifting his eyebrows. The injection will most likely sting a great deal more than it usually would. Small price to pay, perhaps? The potential pain is already on the woman's mind but she nods. Anything is better than dealing with it while surrounded by all these Xenophobes. Again, she remains wordless as she looks away. Needles are bad enough. Needles with heightened nerves are even worse. Fleming smiles ever so slightly. "I thought so." He approaches and gently sets a hand against the shoulder opposite where the first injection went, inserts the needle, and presses down to keep her shoulder still. The fluid goes in slowly. He does it for her sake... the heightened senses will make the injection terrible enough. He could have injected it fast and caused quick, excruciating pain, or injected it slowly and caused a slow, lingering soreness throughout the procedure. The artist of pain wants her to remember it, and caresses the pain with a slow injection. He then pulls it out and moves to return it to its holding place. "There. All better," he coos softly. Hissing in pain, Kyo looks back to the man with a sort of helpless expression. Would he really kill her for such a small offense? It's a question she doesn't ask because she fears the answer. The tailed woman just remains wordless staring at him. All she can really think about is how horrible the other six settings must be. No other words are spoken. Korynn makes a motion to the CompForce troopers. The two who brought the case close it and carry it way, the other two escort Kyokusha's bed back to where it was originally. Nobody outside knew what happened inside Surgical Room Seven... it is soundproof. The guards then remove her bindings, and move to stand guard at her bed until they are certain she won't do something drastic.